Rubicon
by Universal Dogma
Summary: Roy/Ed. He'd live through the horror, the fear, the depression, the massacre, just to get to this point.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

This is not as serious as it sounds. XD

* * *

The point of no return. Life is full of many of these points, where you have to keep moving forward. Crossing the Rubicon, an idiom from a place and time lost long ago. Sometimes, moments, which you could wish to do over, but you can only go forward. As said, life is full of these moments.

For Roy Mustang, there are two crucial moments. The first being sent into the Ishbal "War". The second. Well, the second...

Not all, but many of these points of no return are down to a choice. The choice to go on, or stay behind.

Hearing of a gifted alchemist, Roy Mustang travelled to Risembool. What he found was remains of human transmutation, and two gifted boys. Offering them a choice, a point of no return, he returned to headquarters.

And, well, the rest is history.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through an open window as Roy Mustang groaned, twisting around to get away from being poked. Groaning again, he covered his eyes with his hands after an aborted attempt at opening them. Slowly he opened his eyes behind his hands, slowly taking them away to get used to the light. _I knew I should've closed the blinds..._ As he got used to being awake, a prodding feeling made its way on his side.

Looking down, he met the golden eyes of Ed, who would be responsible for the bruising from where he's constantly poking him. "Oi!" He could tell Ed was talking, but he was too busy taking in his lover as warmth flowed under his skin. The sunlight catching his eyes and hair, which he already put into a low ponytail as the baritones of his voice washed over Roy. Some days he still marvelled over being able to call Edward Elric his lover.

"Stop staring and make me breakfast, bastard!" Ed raised his voice, scowling. And cue another groan from Roy.

"I just woke up to you annoying me, make it yourself." He moaned, closing his eyes as he hugged Ed automatically. _Not even a work day..._ "And stop poking me." Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Roy groaned, nuzzling Ed's hair as he cracked open an eye. And since Ed has excellent _annoy-Roy-and-make-him-do-whatever-I-want_ senses, Ed moved away, and put on the eyes that said 'please?' for Roy's torture. He groaned again, closing his open eye as _you both know he's got you wrapped around his fingers_ echoed in the back of his head. And since he wasn't able to see Ed, he worked out a plan so Ed could stop annoying him. Even though it meant getting up, but a small price to pay.

"How about we get dressed and we'll go out for breakfast." He acquiesced, the _my treat_ going unspoken. In the next second, the warmth of Ed left as he opened his to see his lover quickly put on his usual brown clothes. He sighed, slowly getting up, finding clean pants and shirt as they got ready.

"How about that cafe a few blocks away?" Ed beamed, arms going around Roy's shoulders. He nodded, black eyes staring into bright gold as he felt the familiar jolt of love too big for his body to contain. Ed's grin simmered down to a soft smile as he pecked Roy on the lips, foreheads meeting afterwards. Roy smiled back automatically, and then Ed grabbed his hand, and he could see the mental checklist in his lovers head as he picked up Roy's wallet and locked the door as they walked to the cafe.

Ed filled up the space between them with his voice, and with the proud smile and warmth in his tone, he talked about Al. He looked down at their connected hands, Ed's other hand gesturing animatedly, his smile widened.

If he ever had to repeat his past due to a freak mistake, he'd do everything the same. He'd live through the horror, the fear, the depression, the massacre, just to get to this point. Although, not just the point. To be able to live every day with a person he loves, who's intelligent, annoying, short-tempered but not as short now, brilliant, amazing and determined to _live_.

Even though they've never discussed it, he could tell through Ed's actions that he would also live through hell to get here.

* * *

I think I'm getting cavities...


End file.
